


Sun Induced

by kimannebb



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Celebrity charity event, JC forgets to put on sunscreen and Chris takes the opportunity to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Induced

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published October 2003, hosted on Infinite Passions

_I come up to meet you_  
_Up there somewhere_  
_When I rush to greet you_  
_My soul is bared_  
_(Rush)_

 

* * *

Chris squinted behind his sunglasses as he exited the doors to the hotel. It was hot. Which wasn't a surprise since it was July in Miami. Hot was standard, normal. What wasn't normal was Chris wandering around the hotel, without security, looking for one of his bandmates. Said bandmate arrived early, which in and of itself was unheard of. Better yet, he had snuck away from Lonnie who was supposed to be watching and protecting him from screaming fans. Like all hot popstars were supposed to do. Not JC though. He took it upon himself to slip away. Chris didn't have much room to talk, he ditched his, but JC was a hotter commodity than he was, especially now.

JC's room had been empty. Except for JC's cell phone. Where it was doing fuck all good, except in its quest to annoy Chris as it echoed through his own phone which was pressed to his ear as he walked in. He wondered how JC went through each day being that scatteredbrained. Of course Chris knew that some of it was an act. It was easier to play into things than deny and excuse your way out of situations. Lance had it down to an art form. He never made an excuse concerning who or why Jesse was constantly with him. Chris heard that Lance was even bringing him to the weekend. That would make himself and JC the loners--again.

Since that would be the case, Chris envisioned much flirting and a gay old time. No pun intended. Flirting with JC was almost like a sport itself. The man took it seriously, so of course Chris had to ante up and try and out-flirt him. It was not the easiest thing to do. JC was JC and could blink and make it flirting if he really put his mind to it. Chris embraced the less subtle style of flirtation.

After not finding JC in his room, Chris decided to look in the pool area. And there he was, laid out in the sun like a big cat. Only he wasn't curled in and around himself or covered in fur. His hair was curling around his face though. Maybe that still counted.

To stick with the cat thought, JC also had an oral fixation. He loved to lick things, from mics, various fruits, even Chris himself. Chris smiled as he remembered a time during a concert when JC had licked his neck. He had just leaned over during a costume change dragged his tongue up his neck to his ear and then bolted out onto the stage as Chris fumbled with his shirt. He had stood frozen for a second until he caught a glimpse of Lance's smirk. That had pushed him back into action. The personal licking incident, which Chris liked to call it in his head, was never explained. Chris never asked about it, Lance never commented and JC repeated it several more times on the tour.

Chris had wanted to ask but he felt it had come under the unspoken rule of: "flirt, don't ask." Of course Chris now realized it had been unspoken because he never mentioned it and now he had lost his chance. He tried to get to the bottom of it during the tour, or at least the reasoning behind it, without actually forming the words. However the subtle approach rarely worked with JC. Chris knew that but tried it anyway. He had provided popsicles, ice cubes or pens that looked phallic--if you squinted--in an attempt to pull a comment from JC.

It failed miserably however since Chris endured the torture of JC in constant suck and lick mode as the bus traveled from state to state for eighteen days. JC would lick and lick and lick the popsicle, and then nibble the end before he finally sucked most of it into his mouth. The pens had been the worst. JC would curl up on the corner of the couch with his glasses perched on his nose and suck on the end of the pen before he withdrew it to write down a thought. If it had ended there Chris would have found someway to handle the situation, but JC would then run his tongue across his bottom lip every time he took the pen from his mouth. It would remind Chris of all the personal licking incidents and how the tongue felt on his neck.

To end the self inflicted torture Chris had made sure he boarded the bus before JC or Justin on day nineteen and cleared out everything he had put there in the first place. That night when JC went to take a popsicle from the freezer Chris hide his smirk behind a magazine. But when he looked up JC was staring at him with a grin like the cat who got the cream. Chris just stared back 'cause he knew he had been played.

And he hadn't gotten any closer to finding out about JC's oral thing.

The sun prickled his skin as Chris walked across the deck to where JC had found a secluded spot. Chris noticed JC's one-time-lost bodyguard sitting a few lounge chairs away from him. JC ditched his security all the time. Chris knew he wasn't very good at it. JC knew he wasn't good at it and yet he still tried. Had to give the guy an "A" for effort. Chris stood looking down at the still figure and knew JC was sleeping, probably had been for a while. That was another thing that Chris never quite grasped: how JC could sleep almost anywhere. They had all tried to catch naps while moving in a van, contorted on airport chairs or slouched in plane seats. Sometimes they would drop right into unconsciousness but other times they couldn't find the right headspace to relax and go to sleep. JC on the other hand seemed to be able to will himself to sleep. The man was serious about his zz's. Back in the beginning Chris struggled to fall asleep, however on the last tour he noticed it hadn't been much of a chore any longer. During the hiatus Chris accepted that he had gotten older and that it had been well over a year since they had performed as a group, Grammys not included. If he allowed himself Chris would wallow in that thought. Hence his nights of fast food and slothness in the form of sports TV.

That wasn't something he wanted to think about. He was there to have a good time with friends and entertain fans while raising money. That was his goal. If he happened to ogle JC throughout said weekend--so be it. It wasn't a new occurrence.

Chris pushed his sunglasses down his nose slightly and squinted. JC's skin looked too red.

"JC. Wake up," Chris said, slightly amused as he readjusted his sunglasses. He laid his hand lightly on JC's arm and shook. JC's whole body jerked as he sat up.

"What?" JC said slightly irritated. Not as irritated as he would be as soon as he saw himself.

Chris sat down next to him. "I've been looking for you. You left your cell in the room. Again. What have I said about that?"

JC turned his head to the left and looked at Chris. "Whatever man, or should I just start calling you 'dad' instead?"

Chris shuddered. "Eww, no, please don't. It makes all the other stuff I say to you kind of gross."

"Then don't start on the phone thing." JC said with a chuckle. "Besides, you could have just called Lonnie."

"If you know he's going to find you, why do you even bother trying to sneak away?"

JC shrugged and grinned. "It's a game, man."

Chris reached forward and lightly trailed his finger down JC's arm. "How long have you been out here?"

"Dunno. Why?" JC asked and looked down to where Chris's finger still lightly stroked his bicep.

"You're red." Chris pushed on JC's arm, and they both watched the skin turn white and then red again. "A lot red. And even though this may sound," Chris made Austin Power quotation marks in the air, "parent-like, maybe you should think about coming inside and getting ready for the thing tonight."

JC cupped his hand around his left arm and probably felt the heat radiating there. "Yeah, but I'm sure we have lots of time. What time is it?"

Chris pulled JC up and pushed his sunglasses down slightly so he could look over them again. "C, it's like five."

"What?" JC said as he pulled on a shirt. "I must have fallen asleep."

"Really? You, of all people, fell asleep?"

"Shut up." JC said with no malice and started to walk toward the hotel. "Everyone here?"

"No, Justin is probably gonna miss tonight since he's getting in late. Joey and Lance arrived together a couple of hours ago. Just how long have you been out here?"

JC pulled the glass door open, held it for Chris, and then followed him inside. "Um, four or five hours."

"Please tell me you put some sunblock on? A little? A lot? Any? Please?"

"I did," JC said as he rolled his eyes and looked to the ground. "I'm not that forgetful."

"No," said Chris as he pushed the elevator button several times. "Just scatterbrained sometimes." Chris smiled slightly. "You remember the time I told you about getting burned so badly I hurt for days and days?" At JC's blank look Chris continued. "It was before I met you. One of my first full shifts with the Hi-Tones and I didn't put any sunblock on. I sang for the entire day. That night my face and neck were so red I thought my head was on fire. Even threw up a little. I wasn't a pretty sight the next day slathered in lotion but I suffered through. I just. I would hate to see you have to do that this weekend."

JC blinked. "Uh, okay." With a shake of his head JC smirked. "But. You have to back off a little. Why are you harping like this, man?"

The elevator doors opened and they walked in alone; somehow they were the only ones on the car. Chris pressed their floor and leaned against the wall with his arms loosely crossed.

"Can't I be happy to see you?"

JC chuckled. "Yeah, I'll love it, but this. . ." JC waved his hands to indicate something between himself and Chris. "Is a tad over the top. Even for you."

Chris shrugged. "You get the good and the bad. It's a complete package." He quickly raised and lowered is eyebrows; Chris could just imagine what it looked like to JC.

JC's laughter was loud as he stepped toward Chris and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "The complete package this time?" He pulled back and pushed up his sunglasses to rest on top of his head and looked Chris in the eyes. "Is the time right now?"

"Might be." Chris's reply was soft.

A big smile, one that crinkled his eyes, appeared on JC's face. "Good." The elevator dinged, and he walked out while he mumbled under his breath "about time."

The floor was like any other of the hundreds of hotels that they had stayed in throughout the world. What stuck out was that some of the doors were decorated. As JC approached his, Chris heard him laugh. There was a long white piece of paper attached to the door and on it was a stick figure with a large head and even more curly hair sticking up in every way.

JC inserted the card into the slot and looked over his shoulder to Chris. "Cute. You're handy work?"

"Naaa, although I may make it more authentic later." JC raised his eyebrows, but Chris just smiled enigmatically and walked toward his own room.

* * *

"Where'd you get the red crayon Chris?" JC asked Chris as the door was opened to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Chris replied in an innocent tone.

"Joey! Hey man, how's it hanging?" JC asked as he reached Joey and gave him a hug.

"To the left today. And you're on time. Will wonders never cease?"

"It's just to keep y'all on your game. Lance, hey, where's the cell? Figured it would have been attached to your head by now."

"These jokes about how much I'm on the phone are gettin' old you know. Did you use any sunblock, JC? Damn." Lance shook his head and winced as though in sympathy.

JC rolled his shoulders and flinched as the collar of the t-shirt rubbed against his raw skin. "Must have sweated it off."

Chris eyed him critically. "If you can barely move your shoulders, how the hell are you going to do the Skills tomorrow?"

"I'm hoping I'll feel better in the morning. Although with the way the clothes are bothering me, I don't have much hope." With a sigh JC sat on a vacant chair. "This is my punishment for getting here early and deciding to lie down and relax. I fell asleep and am now paying the price. I'll do what I can tomorrow but I don't think there's much hope of me standing in the sun for the whole day."

"What are we going to do with you, Sebastian?" Chris said as he tsk'd and shook his head.

JC looked slightly puzzled.

"You don't know that movie? Joey, help me out. Lance, you know it right?"

Lance nodded and smiled.

With a grin plastered to his face Joey opened his mouth to reply but JC cut him off. "What? No. No way. I am not some little lobster thing. Come on now. It can't look that bad." JC stood up and walked to the bathroom and flipped on the light. The rest of the guys appeared behind him. Chris looked into the mirror and saw what everyone else saw. JC's face was red, couldn't be classified as pink-ish. And as he stood next to them, people of the non-red variety, it made JC look even worse.

"I'm not *that* red. Plus, my French accent is better than that."

Joey's laugh echoed in the bathroom, and Lance's deep voice traveled with him as he walked away. "Hey, it's a cute character and he tried to get Ariel and the dude together. That's noble even if he was a shellfish and almost cooked. And you sing so you have that in common."

"And he outsmarted the French guy, so you have that too." Joey added.

JC rolled his eyes, and Chris answered the knock at the door and returned with a bottle. "Here, I called down to get this for you. It should soothe the burning sensation."

"Thanks, man. I'll use it later. . ."

"You should use it now and later." Chris bit the inside of his mouth to stop the grin that wanted to escape. A red-tinged JC was not intimidating, no matter how fierce the glare. JC was so easy sometimes.

* * *

It was late when Chris entered the room to find JC in the center of his bed, making the most pitiful of sounds.

"Dude, seriously. You okay?" Chris asked as he dropped the key card and aloe onto the round table by the windows.

"Fine." JC just sounded too pathetic for Chris to believe him

Chris sat down on the bed gently. "You're shivering. Get under the blankets."

"I can't. They hurt. And I don't mean to whine, but damn, this is painful. I don't think I've even been this burned before."

"Sucks, I know. I brought some aloe and it's supposed to be better than the stuff from earlier. So, take off. . ."

"Better? How can one be better than the other?" JC twisted his head to try and look at Chris. "You here for my hot bod? You picked the perfect time 'cause it can't get any hotter than this. I'm radiating heat."

Chris chuckled and lightly swatted at JC's head. "I'm trying to be nice here, C. You know this is a rare occurrence, so maybe you want to humor me?"

"You're nice in a lot of ways," JC responded with a wink as he laid his head back down on the pillow. "Anyway, there is no way I'm doing anything that will come into contact with my back or arms at all. If there was a way to get the shirt off without moving, it would be gone."

"C. You have to treat it. It's pretty bad. I can see little bubbles on your upper arms. I'm not sure how you didn't get sun-poisoning maybe you did and we don't know it yet. Maybe you should see a doctor."

JC lifted his head again to look at Chris. "That's optimistic. I'm still holding out some sort of hope that I'll be able to participate tomorrow. Or today. Whatever."

Chris sighed. "I'm being realistic. We can try it, but I doubt you'll be able to do it. The sun is going to beat down on your already over exposed skin and you'll be fighting off the chills and maybe nausea. Remember I mentioned earlier about me? I don't want that happening to you." He stopped at JC's incredulous look. "What?" He demanded.

"You're not helping with that story."

"Okay, actions speak louder than words for you this time." Chris abruptly stood and went into the bathroom, rattled around in the toiletry case, and returned. JC had already closed his eyes, and Chris thought he looked like he was willing himself to float or something. JC was really burned, and Chris wasn't quite sure how he managed to get both the front and the back, but he did, and now he was miserable.

"Hold still." This was the only warning he gave JC as he pulled the beige t-shirt away from his back and used the scissors carefully. At the sounds of metal against metal and fabric ripping, JC's body tensed and he tried to move. That resulted in a moan, so he relaxed back into the mattress. "I told you to hold still. You said that if there was a way to get the shirt off without you moving, you'd do it. Well, I'm answering your whiny little prayer."

"I liked this shirt. The color, the eagle, the whole design." JC sounded sad.

"It's a shirt. I'll get you another one." Chris quieted as he neared JC's neck and hair. The last thing he wanted to do was add to JC's misery by giving him an impromptu haircut. That would not go over well. As it was the blade of the scissors scraped along JC's neck. Chris watched him shiver but mostly hold still.

"Can't you just leave me alone, man? I was wallowing," JC said but Chris heard the grin in his voice.

"You shouldn't have ignored the door. If you had answered and told me to leave you alone - I would have."

"Dude, are you running for Safety Inspector or something? First the sunblock, then the soothing lotion, the evil eyes at the bar tonight, and now this. Anything else I'm doing that has offended your good sense?" After a short pause he added, "Or. . .are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Kirkpatrick?"

Chris smiled. "In your dreams, Chasez. Now lie there and be still." Chris tugged on the torn t-shirt until he held it in his hands. Flirting with JC had become so commonplace that Chris could barely remember a time when they hadn't done it. In the past each time Chris thought they were going to cross the line, one of them would draw back. Chris cackled to himself on the inside. This time was going to be different. JC pushed it first in the elevator and again with the bad "Mrs. Robinson" impersonation. Maybe a seduction of sorts was called for.

"I'll make a note that you turn into a bitch when you're in pain. Growing weak in your old age, JC?" Chris said haughtily. "I'll finally have some company in the old geezer department."

JC rolled his eyes. "You act like you're 50 or something. 31 is not old Chris. Not compared to normal people."

"Justin is still. . ."

"Justin is a freak of nature, and you know it. The boy has been destined to do what he does forever, gets all the hot chicks and somehow still holds onto a piece of himself tight enough not to turn into the biggest dick in the world. He's. He's a. He's just a freak. You. You're normal. I'm normal. We're all normal and fine and happy and content. Let's leave the subject alone, eh?" He finished softly. JC squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and Chris politely ignored what JC hadn't said because it was obviously something he hadn't wanted to reveal.

"Sure, C." Chris said and stroked a hand through JC's hair. "Whatever you say." Chris took a breath. "I came by to see if I could help with the application of the wonderful lotion I acquired for you. I saw that you didn't use it before leaving the room this evening."

He watched JC grin. "It's too slimy, and we had to go out, and there were photos. I figured looking like Sebastian is bad enough, and a shiny Sebastian, ready to be cooked and eaten, is not something I wanted captured for posterity's sake."

"Strip away your pants, and I'll make you feel good." Chris smiled and patted JC's head.

"Not tonight dear, I have a headache--among other ailments."

Chris swatted his ass. "You think I came in here to ravish you? Think again. I'm just here to protect *NSYNC's investment in you. Can't have your skin all wrinkly and marred from the sun. So. Off with the pants."

A pain-filled groan left JC's lips as he shifted to unbutton his pants. His hands worked fast, and soon JC was back to lying on his stomach with his jeans bunched halfway over his ass.

"Just take them off, okay?" JC said.

Chris nodded, even though he knew JC couldn't see, and gently tugged until JC was wearing only navy boxer briefs. Nice. JC's back was a shade of red, as was his arms and legs, although the legs didn't look too bad. Might have been the dark hair that covered them lessening the burnt look. JC shivered slightly which made seem as though his whole body was vibrating. Chris enjoyed the view. Which made him feel guilty since he knew JC was uncomfortable.

"Chris?" JC's voice questioned.

"Uh, sorry." Chris shook himself out of his trance and retrieved the aloe from the table, and then settled himself beside JC on the bed. "This is going to be cold and may be painful."

JC lifted his head slightly to glare at him. "If you insist on playing nursemaid, and not saboteur of seduction, just do it and don't add commentary."

Chris bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. "Damn, you are a bitch when uncomfortable."

"This goes a little beyond *uncomfortable*." JC grumbled.

Chris snorted. "Whatever." He squeezed out a more than ample amount of gel into the palm of his hand and tossed the plastic tube on the farside of the bed. "Remember I mentioned the coldness factor."

"Chris." There was a tone of warning to JC's voice.

Chris didn't bother to answer him. He rubbed his hands together a little, not that it warmed up the stuff, but it was the thought, and then lightly placed his hands on JC's shoulder blades.

"Fuck!" JC screamed and tried to buck Chris's hands off, but that just lead to more pain. Chris figured it did anyway.

"Stop moving."

"God, Chris, stop. . ."

"It will be worth it in the end." Chris moved his hands outward and then down JC's sides, across the bottom of his back, then followed his spine up to his neck. The pressure wasn't intense, but the lotion was cold, probably burned, and JC's back gave off a lot of heat.

"Chris, please." JC whispered.

"Shhh, it'll be fine. Just a few more minutes and you'll be happier. Trust me."

JC bit his lip and turned his face into the pillow so Chris could no longer see it. Chris believed the rub down would make JC feel better, but he was obviously causing JC pain. Chris hoped that JC was overacting in an attempt to make him feel bad about coddling him, but somehow Chris didn't think so. He continued to rub, trying not to miss any part of JC's back. Once that shined, Chris leaned over, snagged the tube and squirted more into his hands. He gave JC no new warning as he ran his hands from JC's shoulders down to his hands which were fisted into the bedspread.

As Chris worked he noticed that JC's body was still tense so he took a page out of his Mom's book and blew across JC's back. The reaction was immediate and a shudder shook JC's body. Chris blew softly again and watched JC's hands clench and unclench against the hideous bedspread but his body started to slowly relax.

Chris's hand made a detour from JC's sunburned skin to his hair and he pushed his fingers into the soft curls. "Is it better now?"

JC's head turned to the left so it rested on the pillow more comfortably. Chris noticed that JC was breathing heavily. "Yeah, better. Not hurting as much. Doesn't feel like it's burning right now." JC swallowed, licked his lips, and then continued. "That blowing thing. Um. Just. That was nice."

"Good." Chris said and removed his hand from the clingy brown waves and continued with his massage. The aloe had started to sink into JC's skin, but Chris wanted to help it along. It had nothing to do with his desire to keep touching JC.

"I don't think I can do it again tomorrow, though." JC admitted softly. The rub down had hurt then.

"Maybe you won't need this, maybe a spray or something to lessen the ache and burn."

"Whatever. I'll just wear jeans and a long sleeved shirt."

"C, it's July in Miami. It'll be too hot for that." Chris's hands slid smoothly down JC's back and fingertips brushed against the navy blue fabric of the last piece of clothing on JC's body. As Chris's fingers skimmed the soft skin JC's leg twitched in response.

"You said yourself that I can't be in the sun. I'll show up tomorrow, but I don't think I can do much. Definitely not any of the water stuff." JC's body shuddered at that thought. Chris just smiled. "So I'll go, sweat my ass off for a little while, then come back here and rest so I can play in the game."

Chris made a non-committal sound. His fingers just glided over JC's skin. So soft, smooth. Hot too. The heat lessened but still tinged the pads of his fingers. He got lost in the patterns he made in the remaining lotion on JC's back. Small swirls, bigger ones, straight lines, boxes, circles. Any shape seemed possible. His fingers had a mind of their own.

That was Chris's mental argument when they burrowed under the elastic of the boxer briefs and skimmed the skin there. JC's body lost its looseness, but Chris wasn't concerned as his fingers emerged from the untouched area and concentrated back in the red zone. Chris couldn't help himself though. On a downward stroke his pressed his palms to the base of JC's back hard and dragged them backward. The stretch material revealed more skin. JC grunted and his body tensed once more.

Chris pulled his hands away. In the moment of silence that followed Chris's his leg started to bounce, which in turn set the whole bed bouncing, and it wasn't the good kind of sexy bouncing either.

"Chris. What are you doing?" JC asked, his voice was deceptively calm for a man who was being felt up.

"Applying aloe to your sunburn." An honest answer. Mostly.

"When did I get sunburn on my ass?" Chris could see the smirk that cracked JC's face.

"I wanted to be thorough."

"Ah."

More silence.

"You're sense of timing. Chris, why now? I mean, of all the times. . . Now?" JC shook his head and Chris watched the curls brush against the pillowcase. "The timing is bad, man. Awful." JC started to push himself up, and Chris assumed he was going to turn and face him. So Chris stopped him with a gentle hand on his back.

"Look. I didn't make a decision before I left Orlando thinking: this weekend I'm going to follow through with JC. It isn't like that. Just. This all snuck up on me."

"It's been years--" JC started but was cut off.

"I know. You were lying in the sun, and no matter how utterly corny that sounds, it pushed me." Chris ran a finger lightly down JC's back. "It's not a secret that there's, something between us, but I figured the time was past when we could do anything about it. Then the elevator happened and we seemed to have fallen back into our old routine. Maybe it's time for a new routine."

"Still doesn't answer why you decided to feel me up when I can't do anything about it."

Chris shifted forward on the mattress and ran his fingers through JC's hair. JC seemed to melt into the bed as he let out an audible sigh. "Like I said. Didn't plan it. And my timing for things always sucks." With a gentle squeeze to his scalp Chris pulled his hand away and retreated to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he returned JC was sitting up dressed in a very loose and soft looking t-shirt.

"You gonna leave?" JC asked when Chris stopped at the foot of the bed and looked toward the door.

"Yeah, it's probably best. Under the circumstances. You being red and all. The suddenness of--this."

JC smiled. "This is not sudden. But I get you." JC slid off the bed and walked over to stand in front of Chris. He laid his hands on Chris's chest and leaned in close. "You have the worst timing ever, Kirkpatrick." He said with a grin. Chris smiled back and opened his mouth to reply, but JC's was suddenly there. He hadn't expected that. JC's lips were slightly chapped but still somehow soft but his tongue was even softer as it swept across Chris's lips.

All the air from Chris's body left him, and he leaned into JC. He pressed harder against the lips moving across his own. Chris's hands came up without thinking and squeezed JC's shoulders. JC gasped and backed away with an apologetic look on his face.

"I should be sorry, not you. I forgot." Chris offered.

JC smiled and shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly. "It's all right."

"I'll come by and wake you in the morning. We're all meeting for breakfast." Chris didn't wait for a response before he leaned forward and kissed JC lightly, then exited the room. Not backing away from the invisible lines in the sand turned out easier and more fun than Chris would have thought. He had figured there would be awkwardness, tension, angst. But he and JC seemed to take it just as the next logical step. It surprised Chris, but it was a pleasant one.

* * *

"Lance. What the hell is with those pants?" Justin asked.

Lance raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. What's with all the trucker hats you people insist on wearing?"

Joey choked on the mouthful of food before he swallowed enough to laugh. "He has a point," mumbled Joey. "And it's not just you. C keeps wearing them. They're butt ugly."

"To you maybe. But I'm hip."

Chris smirked. "You just like to think your hip."

"Same difference," Justin said with a smile. "Where's JC?"

"Coming. He's hurting today."

"Lance mentioned he had sunburn." Justin stated as he took a bite of his cereal.

"Oh, it's a little worse than that." Chris offered with a small grin.

"How bad?"

Chris didn't answer as he heard the outer door open and shut and assumed it was JC. He wasn't disappointed when JC appeared in the doorway wearing a red sleeveless shirt with the number eight on it.

He heard Joey whistle before Justin could exclaimed, "Damn JC, what the hell happened?"

JC sighed and walked over to hug Justin, but not before JC glanced Chris's way. Chris's hearted thumped loudly for a few beats before it settled back into a more regular rhythm. "I fell asleep outside. Yes, I had sunblock on but must have sweated it off. Yes, it hurts. No, I can't play in Skills today. Yes, I've applied aloe." He took a breath and smiled. "Anything else?"

Justin shook his head.

"Did you wear red in an attempt to lessen the skin color?" asked Lance.

"Uh. Sure. It was sleeveless and since we have interviews this morning, I figured I could get away with it now. I'll change into something long sleeved later." JC reached toward the middle of the table and made himself a plate full of fruit.

"Hey Sebastian, bring me some of that will you?" Chris said and couldn't keep the smile from his face.

Instead of JC responding. Justin sounded annoyed. "Oh come on, I told you guys to stop calling me that. I don't look that much like him."

The room was silent as everyone just looked at Justin.

"You didn't mean me, did you?" Justin asked as he looked at Chris.

Chris shook his head slowly.

"You meant JC." He said softly.

Chris nodded.

"Oh." Justin put his head down and busied himself with his cereal.

"Good to know you've gotten over the whole Ryan Phillippe thing though." Chris said.

Justin bit his lip and then in an attempt to steer the conversation away from him, he said, "Why are you calling JC that anyway?"

"Because of the movie," answered Joey.

"What movie?"

"Come on, Justin, you have to know it." Lance taunted. "Your memory doesn't reach as far back as 8 years old?"

"I like got the reference, yo. My point is why the fuck did Chris know it?"

Chris held up the four fingers of his right hand. "Four sisters, some with their own spawn. You know how many times I've been forced to sit through that film?" Chris took a breath and began to sing:

_"There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl"_

Before he could really get into the silly part of the song JC threw a grape at Chris and hit him on the head which stopped the song.

C stared at Justin and said, "So, J, how did you know where it came from?"

Justin's face blushed and he mumbled something into his bowl of soggy Captain Crunch.

"What was that?" Joey asked with a smile.

"I said that it was a favorite of mine when it came out. Okay? I liked the freakin' mermaid movie, I mean, look, she's hot!"

JC finally finished arranging the fruit on the plates, walked toward Chris and handed him his and sat down in the available chair. Chris looked down and laughed, but Lance and Joey were having too much fun making fun of Justin to notice. JC had arranged the grapes into a smiley face on the plate. Chris looked up and met JC's eyes and winked, which brought out an answering grin from JC.

"So, J. Seems you're still hung up on the whole Ryan thing." Chris offered as conversation. He never passed up an opportunity to pick on Justin. Almost as much fun as JC.

"I'm not."

"You are, you totally thought I was talking to you. I thought you got over that? "Cruel Intentions" came out four years ago and it wasn't a huge hit. Although people were all hot and heavy about the kiss between Sarah Michelle Gellar and Selma Blair, as though in real life girlfriends would offer to teach each other how to kiss. But I digress - and how many people are going to remember that his character's name is Sebastian and be able to call you that?"

"You did."

"Well sure, it's my job to embarrass you." Chris beamed. "Plus I remember how much you hated it when people said you two looked alike."

"I want to go back to picking on JC. It was more fun." Justin smiled, and it looked evil.

"No, Justin, leave it alone." JC practically pleaded.

"Come on, we have to do something."

JC shook his head and swallowed the mouthful of melon. "No we don't."

"Actually," Joey cut in. "Justin, you owe me a 'dare,' remember?"

Justin looked crestfallen before he perked back up again and stared toward Chris. "And you owe me one."

"What for?" Chris asked unconcerned.

He waved his hand as though it was nothing. "I don't remember which bet, but I'm sure you owe me one."

Chris rolled his eyes. Only Justin could pull off cashing in a bet without the actual bet being mentioned. It helped that Chris knew he owed Justin at least one, probably two, but still, he should have put up a bigger fight and insisted Justin remember.

"All right Joey, what do you want me to do?" Justin asked sounding bored.

"I want you to be carried into the Skills competition today."

Justin's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I don't have to have a reason."

"You know how that's going to look." Justin said carefully and very serious.

Joey just nodded. Chris saw Lance kick Joey under the table, but Joey ignored whatever warning that was supposed to be.

"You're still pissed about what I made you do the last time, aren't you?"

With an evil smirk Joey nodded again. Chris shook his head and finished off the rest of his grape smiley face.

"I didn't forget about you, Chris."

At the sound of his name Chris raised his head. "I can take whatever you dish out."

"You have to feel JC up today while at Skills." Justin was a bastard. Pure and simple. His humility was going to take a beating, and so he wanted to share the love. Except he came up with the suggestion entirely too quickly. Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at Justin. Justin could barely contain the smile on his face. He had it planned.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this. This dare thing y'all have going on should not include anyone else," JC said as he tried to get Justin to change it. It would never work, though.

"Sorry C, but that's what Chris has to do." Justin didn't sound all that sorry.

"No problem," Chris said quickly in order to cut off any other arguments. He had an idea. The Great Kirkpatrick always had an idea.

"Oh god," JC said softly next to him. Chris just grinned and winked.

* * *

"That doesn't count," Justin told Chris as soon as there was a break in the games and Justin could leave his team long enough to bitch at Chris.

"Why not?" Chris asked as he watched some teammates run around in the sand.

"You didn't feel him up."

"I did. I stood really close behind him, my face was smashed between his shoulder blades and I ran my hands up and down his chest as he stood there laughing. I think I felt him up pretty good." Chris sniffed haughtily. "I heard no complaints. I heard giggles, but no complaints."

"That's not what I meant." Justin said and almost pouted. "You were supposed to touch..."

"Hey hey hey." Chris interrupted and pulled Justin more out of the range of other people just in case. "Not at any time did you state *where* I had to touch him. You said 'feel up JC,' and I did. I think I went above and beyond with answering the childish dare, since I had my whole body pressed against him."

Justin opened his mouth to argue some more but closed it. Chris raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. "Fine, you're right. I should have been more specific. But still, that wasn't embarrassing for you."

Chris smiled. "No, not for me, JC maybe, but not me. Oh, don't look so down. I'm sure there will be pictures commemorating the moment on the internet within a week."

That seemed to perk Justin up although he stepped closer to Chris and said softly, "What's up with you two? You both seem - different."

He grinned. He couldn't help it. "Nothing. We're good."

Justin squinted as he tried to find the truth in Chris's words. At least Chris assumed that's what the squinting was for. "If you say so." Then he smiled real big and threw an arm around Chris's shoulders. "But it really was a great way to fulfill the bet."

Chris laughed and added sarcastically, "So happy you approve."

* * *

The basketball game was always fun. Chris wasn't sure what he liked best: all the cheering, watching Lance try to avoid looking stupid, Joey just trying to play, or the fierce looks of determination on both Justin's and JC's faces. At first glance you would think that they took it all very seriously. However if you hung around long enough, their faces would split in half with smiles or they'd gang up on certain members of their own group by giving wedgies in the middle of the court.

Of course Chris was prepared for anything. Those biker shorts were not a coincidence.

What Chris hadn't factored as a possibility was JC and the art of teasing. Chris had no doubt that he was being teased throughout the game. First, JC sat himself directly in front of Chris on the sidelines as they watched the game. Chris's fingers had twitched with the desire to play with his hair. The act would have drawn too much attention to them, and would have demanded explanations. Neither of which Chris wanted.

Then JC had lunch. More fruit. It would have been fine it he hadn't started with a banana, which he ate slowly. He had carefully pulled back the peel and raised the exposed fruit to take a bite, but then he had paused. Chris thought he was caught up in some great play that happened on the couth. However when Chris finally forced his eyes above JC's mouth, his eyes twinkled. JC held Chris's eyes as he slowly bit into the banana. Chris looked away then. It wouldn't have been proper to follow through with his thoughts. After the banana JC had a peach. Peaches were a favorite of Chris's, which was something JC knew. JC had taken his time with the fuzzy fruit. He had taken a small bite, chewed for a few seconds and then swallowed. Chris thought he was going to escape the second fruit fondling until JC had lapped the cleft on the peach in a way that told Chris the boy had seen entirely too much gay porn. All the antics had gone right to Chris's groin and he had to look away and did not dare to look back until he was positive JC would be finished.

He also wanted to beat the person that brought JC the plate. Seeing as how that person was Justin, and the plate had been delivered with a grin and an eyebrow waggle in Chris's direction, Chris had no doubt that the kid had figured shit out. Chris would get him for it later. Really.

The game was fun, although they should have won. The highlight was Joey's dance of distraction as Justin did free throws--which he shouldn't have been throwing anyway. Hence why they had lost. While Joey was good at distraction on a bus, a basketball court was not his forte--although he had given it his best effort.

* * *

JC had gone home and Chris only found that out after he snooped around. Actually he only talked to Lance who was the usual fountain of information. Chris wasn't sure if he should be offended that JC left without talking to him, worried that JC left without talking to him, or pissed at himself for being such a fucking high schooler. He'd been out of that hellish place for almost fifteen years and there was no good reason to regress that far.

So. Being the man he was, he picked his pride up off of the ground, packed what meager belongings he had brought with him for the weekend and started toward Orlando. Chris was pleased with himself that he blissfully ignored the tell-tale sign of running towards someone. It was just a coincidence that both he and JC lived in Orlando.

And Joey, and both Justin and Lance had houses there too, so in essence he was returning to all of them. Sorta.

The flight home was short and sweet. While he still hated flying he considered it a necessary evil. He could have taken the RV, or had a driver, but all those hours in the moving vehicle were wasted when compared to the several hours of complete travel time by plane. Longer trips still bothered him, but the shorties? Those were only a little nerve-wracking.

Chris fought with himself, which was both tiresome and pointless. He could never win, one of him always lost. The argument was to go right to JC like a knight in shiny armor? Or play it cool and wait a day? He debated it so long his internal controls, or the third person in Chris's head, decided for him and took him home. It was best that way. Once there he did the unpacking, started laundry since he was almost down to his last pair of unmentionables. He snorted to himself. If they were so unmentionable they wouldn't be peaking out of every pair of pants that walked by him this weekend. Boys and girls. Some people went without, but Chris only did that when he had a hot and sexy outcome in mind.

There were no sexy outcomes in his immediate future as he was alone in his home with only the Playstation for company. That morning he had been in Miami at a breakfast bar with Lance and now Chris stood barefoot in his kitchen as he bitched at himself that he hadn't gone to check on JC. Hesitation got you nothing.

Chris flicked off the overhead light and started his routine before he turned in. JC might think he wasn't old but as he looked forward to sleeping and the clock hadn't reached midnight--translated to old. Or maybe just boring.

* * *

Chris would have laughed at the look on JC's face when he opened the door, but it would have ruined the new plan. The old plan that he had going into the weekend was no longer going to work. On the drive over he had decided he needed a new one--Chris would seduce JC. He unknowingly started the plan back in Miami, sucked at it, although he wasn't the only one to blame. JC had resisted the Kirkpatrick charm. Which decidedly was *not* part of the plan.

"Chris?" JC asked.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"Uh. No. I. Not expecting anyone." JC cocked his head to the side and he reminded Chris of a dog that was confused. It was a really good look on JC.

"Can I come in or should I just decorate your doorway?"

"No. Yeah. I mean, yeah you can come in." JC stepped out of the way enough to allow Chris to pass. "You do realize that you woke me up, man. It's early."

"C? It's the afternoon so I thought it would be safe. Good to see that you still wake up dopey." Chris smiled because he truly liked a dopey, fresh from sleep JC. "And you shouldn't answer the door if you aren't fully awake, it's dangerous. I could have been a crazed fan wanting your bod."

JC laughed. "First. A crazed fan wouldn't have been able to get up the driveway. Second. You do want my bod. Third. You're crazed. And I see that the Safety Inspector is still lingering." JC said in a serious tone.

"You weren't that asleep if you're making witty remarks. How's the sunburn?" Chris asked and looked closely at JC's still red face and neck. He reached forward and gently put his hand against JC's neck to feel the heat. It which was much lower than it had been.

JC replied in a low voice. "Better. Rubbing against it hurts but I'm no longer a furnace."

Chris stroked the skin and watched JC shiver. "Good. Peeling is going to be a bitch, but I'm glad it wasn't any worse."

"Me too," JC replied softly. His eyes were closed and he his neck had tilted away from Chris's hand to expose more of his neck when Chris's finger started to lightly trace the reddened skin.

Chris took his hand away and JC jerked his head upright. Chris just smiled knowingly and walked into the kitchen for a soda. He made himself at home in the fridge as he dug into the back to find a can of Mountain Dew.

"So. Chris. Why are you here?"

He turned around and JC was leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. The effect was ruined since JC's hair was doing some wild curling thing, his loose wife-beater hung off one shoulder and the outfit was topped off by loose sweatpants that looked balanced on his hips. He wasn't intimidating. Not even a little and Chris almost snorted his soda as he realized JC thought maybe he was.

"What's so funny?" JC asked.

"Nothing."

"Hmmm."

"So. You don't call, you don't write." Chris trailed off and took another swallow of soda.

"Has it even been 24 hours?" JC's eyes wandered around the kitchen until they settled on the microwave with its digital time displayed. "Barely 24 hours. How long did you drive around last night before deciding to go home?" JC asked with a small grin.

Bastard. There was such a thing as knowing someone too well. "I didn't drive around at all. Just left the airport and went home. It was a simple decision." Chris walked to the sink and put his empty soda in it. He jumped slightly when he felt hands at his waist.

"I don't believe you. There had to be some internal struggle as you debated to come here or go home. You could have come here."

Chris shrugged. "Think what you will. I barely noticed your flagrant display during the game at all." Chris smiled but JC couldn't see it. "I can resist you Chasez."

"Are you changing your tune mid-song. You shouldn't do that. The parts of a melody have to stay consistent or it upsets the sound of the song." JC backed away from Chris and left only one hand at his waist. "Are you changing your notes, Chris?"

Before that Chris wouldn't have figured JC was spinning an analogy but there it was--again. JC offered him an out. All Chris had to do was agree that he changed the song mid-way and JC would back off and things would return to their normal pattern of flirting without consequences. That would go against the plan though and Chris dislodged JC's hand as he turned around.

"No. Same notes. Would you believe. . .playing hard to get?"

JC chuckled. "From you? Not really. You suck at subtle," he said in a tone that knew. They really should've paid more attention to what JC did and didn't pick up while stuck on the bus. JC's hands were back at Chris's waist where they found their way underneath the large t-shirt and stroked bare skin.

Without any real warning JC leaned down and kissed Chris. It felt like a first kiss. Tentative, soft, chaste. If Chris hadn't known better he would have thought it was their first kiss. He tiled his head to the side and took a slow step back until he felt his body rest against the counter's edge. Chris ran his hands up JC's back and pulled him close at the same time he swiped his tongue across JC's lips.

JC moaned and opened immediately to Chris's tongue. The two tongues danced around each other, sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Chris moved his hands to JC's ass. He squeezed and tugged him closer until they rubbed against each other. Chris groaned as JC clenched his fists in his hair and deepened the kiss.

The kiss turned more intense, dirtier, and nastier as Chris tilted his head to get to more of JC's soft, wet mouth. Chris's hands gripped JC tighter as he sucked JC's tongue into his own mouth and shamelessly rubbed his cock against JC's hip.

JC gasped as he tongue was pulled forward and Chris missed the one hand in his hair as JC grabbed Chris's cock instead. Chris's hips jerked forward and his head fell back. JC leaned down to lick Chris's neck but quickly returned to long and deep kisses.

Chris should have said something so they could have moved to a more comfortable place and do more than rub against each other. But between the rubbing, kissing and tongue thing--Chris hadn't had the desire to stop. And the rubbing was fine. More than fine. Great.

JC's hand quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Chris's jeans. As JC's hand grabbed Chris's cock, he squeezed JC's ass hard and forced JC harder against his body. Chris's back was pushed into the counter as JC found a faster rhythm. It hadn't taken long for Chris to find a groove also and soon their kiss was punctured by heavy breathing and just swipes of tongues against each other's lips.

His dick was squeezed hard and Chris's eyes closed and his head tilted sideways. JC buried his face in Chris's neck and somehow pumped his hand faster on Chris's cock as he whimpered softly against Chris's skin.

Chris felt his orgasm build quickly. It had only takena few strokes after his skin started to itch before he groaned loudly as he came against JC's hand. Chris's head fell forward onto JC's should as his body shook. JC's movements were frantic against him. He massaged JC's ass and turned his head to kiss the slightly warm shoulder. Chris's beard scratched against JC's sensitive shoulder and he let out a startled cry and lunged hard into Chris. JC's breath hitched against Chris's neck and he could feel wet heat against his hip. The fist in his hair relaxed and JC slumped against him as his body trembled.

"How old are we?" Chris asked to lighten the fact that they stood there sticky in JC's kitchen.

Cool air brushed his neck as JC pulled back and looked at him with a grin. "Old enough to know better, but not too old not to enjoy it."

Chris chuckled. "Guess this means. What does this mean?"

"When we go on tour again the guys won't think it's odd if I lick you."

Chris slapped JC's ass. "You're a freak"

JC just shrugged. "Look. You want a shower?"

"Just like that, huh? No talking needed?"

"We could. But. This isn't a rash decision. It's been years. I didn't think you'd. You want to talk?"

"No, not really, just making sure you don't."

"No. I'm. . .absolutely positively sure." JC said and giggled and then leaned forward and kissed Chris softly. As he left the kitchen he said loudly, "I'm taking a shower, you can join me if you want. It'll be cool though 'cause of the sunburn."

Chris shook his head and looked down at his messy state. Between sex in the kitchen, JC quoting "My Cousin Vinny", and the absence of oddness Chris could tell he was planted firmly in JC's world. If this was his reward for bad timing and sucky seduction he should have done it long ago. Chris grinned, fixed his pants enough to be able to walk, and headed to join JC in the shower.

There was much to be said about being friends before lovers and Chris hoped to reap all the benefits.

~fin~


End file.
